WITCH
by LockFlower
Summary: She never knew that her magic was so dangerous, she always thought she had things under her control,but it wasn't her fault. She had no teachers.Witch born of humans. R
1. Chapter 1

**If you guys like this, I'll post the first chapter next :p**

**This was an idea I got when I was reading this novel about witches and stuff and thought it would be cool to turn the supposed 'damsel in distress' into a kick ass witch (: **

/.\I do not own Naruto or Nura Mago/.\

**,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,**

She was not as weak as all of them thought to believe, she was strong in her own way. No one else in this entire world could ever understand the predicament she was in. Her short brown hair was matted with blood as a dangerous demon stood in front of her with a malicious grin etched on to its ugly scarlet face, impossible bright green eyes twinkled with light as like it was beyond happy with its accomplishment.

She scowled as she cursed the beast inside her head, how in the hell did that thing over powered her? She was a natural born witch, there were not many left, witches were rare these days, almost all were wiped out by humans. Fear of their magical powers, the humans hunted down the witches and murdered them without regret.

When she found out she was a witch, she was stunned and couldn't believe what was happening to her, both her parents are humans, yet she was born with powers that no one else she knew possessed. At first, of course, she was scared, but then over the course of years, she started to accept her magical side and started to learn how to use her powers by trial and error. She had no one to teach her, so she had to rely on books and the internet.

She learned that she was able to control witchfire and had incredible talent in spells and potions. With her new possessed talent, she started to notice the demons that roamed her beloved it town. Little and big demons, but the strange thing was, that they weren't hurting any of the humans and didn't seem to care that a natural enemy, a witch, was nearby. She concluded that they couldn't sense her.

She became curios as to who those frolicking demons were, so she decided to follow them and gasped in surprise when they entered her childhood friend's big home. She used an advanced spell to hide herself and sprayed herself with a transparent liquid to hide her scent; once she was done she entered her friend's home and found out a very surprising secret.

Rikuo was a demon, a handsome demon with gravity defying white and black hair, Oikawa-san; her rival was also a demon, a snow woman who apparently is Rikuo's closest attendant. She was so shocked with her discovery that she couldn't look at Rikuo and Oikawa-san in the eye for a whole week.

Back to the present, she was on her side, with a broken arm and bruised pride. This particular demon was pretty ecstatic when it found out that she was not a human, but in fact a witch. Perfect for it to gain a reputation; the witch killer.

It roared in laughter at her pained face. It stepped back and raised its big clawed hand up in the sky "I shall end your existence, you ugly witch"

She inhaled as the hand came down with surprising speed, she felt the magic forming a ball in front of her rosy lips and concentrated on the warmth that evaded her body, the hand was suddenly blown away by a dark blue fire, the demon screeched and pulled its hand away and lifted it up to its face. Its hand was smoking and burned beyond recognition.

It was oddly still for that moment; the only thing that could have been heard was her hard breathing and the sizzling of its charred skin. The bright light of the moon gave the small clearing an eerie feeling, illuminating their surroundings with its light. She basked in the moonlight, feeling its calm energy entering her beaten and exhausted body. She opened her eyes and remembers a spell she has been working on, a transportation spell, it wasn't complete, but she had to get out of there. She was no match for the demon, not in her state.

She dragged her body a little back and closed her eyes, she need to concentrate, she muttered words under her breathe and imagined a portal in her mind's eye. Slowly the wind started to pick up and started to circle around her and her body started to faintly glow.

The demon's eyes widened and refused to let the girl go, it screeched again, it opened its mouth and concentrated its power into a small green beam. There was no way it was going to let her go, not when it came so far as to killing her. It was going to give up, it wanted to impress its dark lady, Hagoromo Gitsune, with a liver of a magical being.

She ignored the demon as she felt a small opening under her, a rip in the fabric of time; she smiled as a portal grew and opened right beneath her floating form.

She smirked in victory as sweat formed on her brow, her smirk quickly fell as she started to feel the strain of the advanced spell, and she cursed herself and quickly jumped into the portal before it closed and right at that time the demon shot its beam at her. She disappeared within the darkness of the portal right as the beam reached it.

The portal started to let out a high pitched wheezing sound that the demon couldn't handle. It covered its ears with its big hand as the portal expanded and almost sucked it in then suddenly everything became oddly silent before there was a big explosion and the portal disappeared from sight.

The demon's body lay scattered all over the small clearing…..

She screamed as she was being tossed around in the worm hole like a rag doll, her broken arm hitting the surprisingly hard surface of the portal, making the pain intensify tenfold, she cursed the demon for interfering with her escape as she knew that the beam it shot probably changed the location she was aiming for, but it was no biggie, she was sure she would end not far from her home and once she gets home she would a healing spell to heal her arm completely.

Suddenly there was a bright light and fresh air and bright light hit her full on, strange, she didn't know that the portal could bring her to a different time because she was sure it was night only a few seconds ago, she opened her eyes and let it adjusted to the brightness before she let out a confused and terrified screech.

She was falling from the sky and all she could see was a strange city with a mountain with 5 face carvings on it. She didn't know where she was, but she was sure as hell that she wasn't anywhere near home.

She yelled out a curse as she neared the ground, she prayed that even if she was a witch, she would be given a chance to heaven and not hell for practicing dark magic once in a while and turning towards the pagan religion.

The shock was too much for her, so she decided she would prefer to die sleeping than awake, so she willed herself to fall into a deep darkness with the hope that her death would be swift and painless.

…

**Alrighty guys, tell me what ya think :D **

**Thanks^^**

**Criticism is welcome**

**Flames are not **

**Don't be a douche :p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

…**.**

**I do not own Naruto or Nura Mago**

…

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun was shining and the birds were singing; it was the perfect day to train. The young pink haired girl of 12 walked down the streets towards her secret training grounds, in hope of having a small chance to train and come up with a new technique, she really wanted Sasuke-kun to notice her.

Her long pink haired swayed behind her as she neared the training grounds, her slow pace slowly increased in speed as the excitement bloomed in her body. She waved at a civilian before she picked up speed and jumped towards the roofs and soon enough she was at her designated area.

She liked this training grounds a lot because it was peaceful and always empty since no one really liked using it. She stretched her body and rolled her shoulders, even though she knew that her reasons for coming was to train, she still clueless as to where she should begin. She of course, wasn't like Sasuke-kun and that Naruto-baka, who had natural talents; she was an only child of two civilian parents. Sakura had no experience with anything ninja, only things she knew were in theory and what she learned in the academy. Her sensei, Kakashi, really wasn't much of a help with her since he's always helping Sasuke and Naruto improve their skills. Sakura knew that she will never be able to reach up to the boys' level, but she refuses to be a nuisance.

She plopped down on the cool green grass and laid back, she stared up at the blue sky with a frown on her pale face. She breathed in through her nose and exhaled from her mouth, she sat back up and crossed her legs, and she gently laid her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

The world around her disappeared into oblivion, the sounds of birds and the rustling trees became a distant whisper in her ear, and the smell of nature filled her nostrils as her body completely relaxed. She thought about absolutely nothing, her mind black as a new sheet of paper, but in the distance she could hear something. A faint screech penetrated her ears, she opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, and she couldn't hear or see anything. Was it her imagination?

She shook her head and scoffed at her silliness and got back in to position, her mind became blank and her body relaxed into the familiar position.

Her eyes snapped open as her stomach flipped and her skin grow cold, the once beautiful bright day turned grey and dark. She looked up at the sky and saw a small glowing dot growing closer and aiming towards her direction. She was baffled and had no idea on what to do and before the pre-teen ninja could react the dot came crashing down.

Earth, rocks and tree branches flew around her and the intense explosion of its fall threw her back against a tree. Almost knocking the wind out of her with its force, she screamed as she covered her face in a feeble attempt to protect herself. The wind seemed never ending as she felt an eternity pass by before everything became calm once again.

Breathing hard she uncovered her face and looked around, the small training ground looked destroyed with trees scattered everywhere and forest ground cracked and wounded. The forest smelled of burnt grass as she spotted a faint glow in the distance. Not thinking at all about informing the hokage of what had just happened, Sakura, with her shaking legs, jogged towards the glow.

She pushed a cracked branch from her way and passed two bushes before she gasped at the sight before her. There on the forest ground lay a girl. Her brown hair was oozing blood and her fair light skin was dirtied with random splotches of what seem to be dried blood. Her strange clothes were ripped and torn and she was missing a shoe. The way her arm was bended indicated to Sakura that the girl has broken her arm. She tried to step forward, but it seemed like there was something holding her back, like an invisible barrier. Sakura scrunched her nose and stomped the ground.

"How am I supposed to help her if I cannot reach her?" She asked out loud as she tapped her chin. Her thoughts were scattered around in her mind, fear and confusion clouding her mind she couldn't think of anything at the moment. The only thought that was circling Sakura was to help the wounded girl before her, but still even if she passed this invisible barrier how would she help her? She was no medical ninja. She needed Tsunade-sama or Shizune.

That's it! _Tsunade-sama!_ Sakura could have slapped herself in the face. Why in the world didn't she go to her? Not only is she the greatest medical ninja she knows, she also the _Hokage _for heaven's sake. Praying that the girl won't move or wake up; Sakura jumped towards the trees in a hurry.

…..

Something was calling her, a sweet and comforting voice. Like a lover whispering in ones ear, the voice beckoned her to open her tired and heavy eyes. She couldn't remember anything, but that something was wrong. Oh, so dreadfully wrong. Her body felt heavy and her arm felt like it was burning with pain. She just wanted to rip her arm off, just so the pain would stop.

Tears pooled from her eyes as she had no ounce of strength inside of her. Shouldn't be she dead? What happened? Why did the earth she laid upon felt foreign? She was having difficulty drawing magic from the nature that was surrounding her. She murmured healing spells under her breathe, expecting the pain to disappear immediately, but nothing happened.

She was so utterly frustrated! She didn't want to be weak; she didn't need a rescuer because she was no damsel in distress. She's a witch who knows enough defensive spells to protect herself from danger, but here she was laying on the ground, in a foreign place with foreign earth.

Suddenly she felt the earth vibrate, a whisper in her ear that three people were approaching her. Her body started to shake in fear and her broken arm finally became numb. She wanted to open her eyes so badly, but she couldn't they felt too heavy and her body refused to sync back with her mind.

She heard a loud booming voice.

"Sakura! Why didn't you come to me sooner?" The voice said, clearly female. Another, more child like voice answered back.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama" She said back as they both tried to approach her. She gasped as they both touched her natural barrier that would automatically come up when her body was weak or deprived of magic.

"What is this?" The old woman said, clearly confused as to why she couldn't get near her.

"I don't know. I can't get past it either" The younger girl said. The third person walked closer and poked the barrier; sending chills of concern run down her spine.

Will these strange people help her? She opened her mouth and whimpered. The women became silent.

"Are you awake?" The youngest asked.

"Y-yes" She croaked out, her throat screaming for liquid.

"What happened that you….came into such a situation?" The third one asked as her gentle voice calmed her down a little.

"I was attacked" She answered honestly, too tired to lie; she would just erase their memories later. No biggie, right? She knew five different memory erasing spells, two that actually needed a potion.

"By what?" One of them asked, she seemed like the leader by the way she spoke. She could tell she was strong.

"By a demon" She answered, her fingers twitching in nervousness and impatience. When will they help her?

"I see" The gentle one answered "Did this _demon _put this barrier around you? We cannot help you unless it is gone" She said, her voice patient.

"No, I did" She answered "This barrier comes up naturally when I am too weak to protect myself" What was she doing? Telling them her secrets, no one can know she's a witch.

The leader poked the barrier again and she could feel that the woman was suspicious of her. Who wouldn't be? She just revealed that she was attacked by a demon and has the power to create protective barriers.

"If I get rid of it, will you help me and not cause me harm?" She asked, her body crying to her for healing.

The young girl touched her barrier and her uncertain feelings crashed into her, the girl was a wreck with her emotions and if she touched her barrier again, she was sure she would pass out from the pressure.

"Yes" The leader answered as she relaxed and called off the barrier.

"It's done" She said as she finally felt only a little safe.

"What is your name?" The younger girl asked as the group attentively approached her.

"Kana" She answered before she passed out completely.

….. ….

"Who is this girl? " A blond boy asked as he stared at the beaten girl with slight interest. When granny called out to their team for a mission, he was ecstatic and ready to pack up for another adventure with his beloved teammates and pervert teacher. He was sourly disappointed when he found out it was a babysitting mission. What was so special about this girl?

Tsunade sighed in irritation, the boy can be a handful at times "This girl was found near the training grounds, badly wounded and she is a foreigner, we have no data of her at all" She sighed again as she noticed him losing interest "Naruto!" She called out. The boy straightened immediately and paid attention.

"We know nothing of her and it is team 7's job to find out and report to me about your findings" She said as she handed Kakashi the mission folder. The older Ninja sighed as he pocketed his favorite book and opened the scroll with no interest.

He nodded his head. Tsunade nodded back and walked away with Shizune on her trail.

Sakura walked towards the hospital bed and stared at the girl with a frown on her face. Did the girl lie back then? Was she truly attacked by demons? Or was she delusional to believe that? Maybe she was in too much pain to concentrate and her memories hazy? Whatever it was, there was no way she could believe the girl that she was attacked by a demon. It simply made no sense.

Naruto and Sasuke silently joined their team mate and stared the girl down, wondering when she would wake up so they could leave the place already. The room was unusually silent as team seven awaited for the girl to open her eyes. 2 hours has passed when Naruto finally snapped.

"Can we get the hell out of here? This place bugs me" He said as he shot the sleeping girl a slight glare. Kakashi sighed and smiled at Naruto "No one told you that you had to stay until the girl wakes up" He said with a teasing tone. Naruto blushed and grumbled under his breath as Sasuke snorted at his team mate's stupidity. Naruto shot him a nasty glare and was about to say something when the girl groaned.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of WITCH.**

**I wanted to thank all of you who added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**All I want as an author is reviews :p (Not that I do not appreciate the favs and all) **

**Is that too much to ask?-**

**Note: No romance between Kana and Naruto.**

**I do not own Naruto or Nura Mago ;_; **

**...**

_I stood on top of the grassy green hill as the wind played with my hair. I was wearing a black dress that covered my whole body in its warmth. I looked up and saw that the day and night were merging with each other to create this time that didn't and couldn't possibly exist. It was beautiful; right in front of me was the giant red hot sun and right in the middle I can see a small speck that was the moon. The hot rays basked the dark blue sky with its light as the twinkling stars were slowly moving around in a slow pace. The scene was beautiful and mesmerizing. _

_My eyes and head felt heavy as I felt a presence behind me. I had this urge to turn around, but I was simply to content to even care. I could hear a strange voice in the distance calling for me, but I wanted to ignore it. The calamitous fire of the merging times burned itself upon the once grassy hill, it was beautiful and it was slowly reaching towards me. I could feel someone grab me and pull me, but I didn't want to go! I wanted to feel the fire burn my skin, I wanted to know what death was like._

_I struggled against the powerful hands and let out a soundless scream as my flesh was slowly being eaten and peeled away by the dangerous yet beautiful fire. I was about to jump into the fire when I felt my soul being ripped out of my being._

Her eyes fluttered open with dismay as she breathed in the compressed air. Her head and body were numb as she tried to wiggle her fingers, but she couldn't feel anything. She felt constricted as she noticed that she was no longer outside in the forest, but inside a building and if she guessed right by the over white ceiling with giant lights; she was in the hospital. She let out a small groan of annoyance as she tried to move her body, but frowned when she couldn't.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her left. Right there was an odd group of people staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at their strange attires.

One was a short blonde boy that was wearing an overly bright orange jumpsuit. He had whisker marks on his cheeks. His blue eyes were staring right into her own ones. She shivered as a dark depressing pulse went through her body. Her skin broke into a cold sweat as she could feel the evil inside him, but it was strange; the dark red aura seemed to be solely centered in his stomach while the rest of his body was cloaked with a bright blue warm one that seemed to be his own.

She looked at the other boy and cringed when she felt an explosion of hate consume her tired body. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a high color and white pants. His black fringes fell around his pale face and his dark black eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She could feel that this boy was fumbling between good and evil.

Her eyes slowly turned towards a pale pinked hair girl, she was wearing this long red dress and her eyes were a beautiful bright green. She could see that her heart was currently in conflict and her will was very weak. Not really much to see in the girl, only thing she could truly tell was that she has true strength; she just needs to find it.

The last of the group was a strange man, his face was covered with a mask and only an eye was visible, he had a bandana that covered his left eye and had a plate on it with a leaf carved in. The man was tall and was dressed in a green jacket, black pants and black shirt. When she looked into his eye she could feel only utter turmoil and complete sadness and loneliness. She could feel her own soul scream out to his to offer some comfort. She coughed as she looked away from the group.

"Hi" The man said as he slowly approached her, she looked at him with a wary eye as she felt the darkness of his soul approach her. She shivered.

"I'm Kakashi" He introduced himself as his eye closed. Kana blinked a few times before the other strange people also took a few steps closer.

The man pointed at the girl "That is Sakura" then at the raven haired boy "That is Sasuke" and finally pointed out at the blonde boy "and that is Naruto" The kids all let out a small form of greeting as the room became awkwardly silent.

She cleared her throat and licked her chapped lips "I'm Kana" Her voice came out as a soft whisper as she blushed at how weak she sounded. Naruto blushes a little as he looked away.

"Nice to meet you" Kakashi said as he rubbed his head a little. _Well this is awkward _He looked at his students and smiled at them as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Anyway" He began as he looked back at Kana "I have some errands to run so my students are going to look after you" and with that he _puffed _out of the room.

Kana was surprised as he looked back at his students with surprise. He could tell from their auras that these people were _human, _the blonde boy was still confusing to her, but she knew they were human. For humans to pull such tricks were beyond her.

"Uhm" Sakura looked at her two teammates as the two started a small glaring contest between them. She sighed in annoyance as she stepped closer towards the foreign girl.

"So, who are you?" She asked as she smiled at Kana. Kana rolled her eyes as she looked away from the girl and bit her lip.

"Where am I?" Kana asked as the two boys started to bicker in the background. Ignoring the girls.

"You're in Konoha" Sakura answered as she fidgeted "In the Land of Fire"

Kana raised an eyebrow as she raked her brain for answers "I never heard of Konoha" She confessed as she stared at Sakura with a blank look.

"Where are you from?" Sakura asked as she sat down on a chair. This girl was strange, who hasn't ever heard of Konoha? Her village was pretty well known all over the world.

"I am from far away" Kana murmured as she realized she was pretty much screwed. The land of fire? She was pretty sure there was no place on earth that was named that. Her spell must have back fired big time. Great! Kana inwardly fumed as she realized that she was stuck here for a while until she found a way to get back home.

"Where exactly are you from?" Sakura asked as she leaned in close to the girl.

Kana glanced at Sakura and frowned "Japan" She said as she looked away, there was no use in lying. She would just wipe all of their memories away. No biggie, right?

Sakura looked surprised, Japan? She has never heard of such a land. She stored the name at the back of her mind as she crossed her legs and leaned back, she hummed in thought.

"What is Japan like?" She asked, she needed to get as much information as she needed, so she could report to Tsunade-sama later on. Kana inwardly rolled her eyes at the girl; she was obviously trying to pry information out of her so she could go inform some higher ups.

"Japan is a beautiful place" She said as she thought of her home "I have a lot of friends there and I live in a pretty peaceful town" She sighed as she thought about her childhood friend; Rikuo. She blushes a little.

"Uhm, Kana-san" Sakura mumbled "When we found you, you said you were attacked by demons" Sakura thought out loud, she looked at Kana straight in the eyes with a serious face "Care to explain?"

Kana bit back a curse as she was captivated by Sakura's deep green eyes, she couldn't look away. So she guessed she was one of the girls who found her. She sighed.

"It's exactly what you heard" She snuggled her head in the hard pillow "I was walking home one night and this demon attacked me" She closed her tired eyes.

"It wanted to kill me and take my liver towards its master" Kana scowled at the thought of that disgusting demon "Its master is Hagoromo Gitsune a fox demon that feasts on human livers" She shivered.

"Why does it feast on human livers?" Sakura asked as she leaned in her seat.

"So she could give birth to her child" Kana rubbed her forehead with her good hand "Hagoromo Gitsune has a child and for her to give birth to her child she must gain enough strength and the only way she can get strong quickly is to consume human livers. The more human livers she eats the stronger she gets the quicker she can give birth"

Sakura shivered in fright as the thought of a giant red fox with dead littered bodies overcame her mind.

"Something like that exists?" She whispered to herself.

"Yes" Kana answered "Strange don't you think?" Kana asked as she closed her eyes. She was once an innocent girl, no need to worry about the darkness that surrounded the earth, but then one day when she accidently set her room on fire with a strange fire, she knew that she was no longer _normal. _She remembered how she stopped the fire at her own will. She also remembers when she decided to test it out again and was almost scared half to death when a giant stream of fire shot out of her open palm. That was when she no longer considered herself normal. She was no longer a human, but an actual witch. 

"Are demons normal from where you come from?" Sakura asked.

"Well you can say that they are. They are a huge part of our culture and they do harm humans, but that is simply their nature" Kana answered as she thought about all those demon hunting trips she and her friends went to.

"Did you know that some demons are created by humans" Kana inwardly chuckled when she caught the attention of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ne, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he stared at her with a pout. Kana rolled her eyes.

"Demons, they can be born in many different ways" Her voice sounded raspy as she cleared her throat and glanced at Naruto, wondering how he has such an evil creature sealed inside of him. "The more the humans feared them, the stronger they get"

"I still don't have a clue to what you are talking about" Naruto stated bluntly as Sasuke tried his best to hold back the urge to whack his idiot team mate across the head.

Kana simply giggled "Look, Demons feed off fear, the more you fear them the stronger they get. Let's say someone started a rumor about a soul sucking demon. The more the rumor spreads the more people fear it and the fear the people have for it starts to take form and that form is the supposed soul sucking demon. In other words demons can get born out of human fear. That is why you should always be careful" Kana explained as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes.

Sasuke snorted and looked away "That's stupid" He said. Did this woman honestly think they would fall for such crap? Honestly, they may be 13, but they weren't children and they won't fall for such stupidity.

"It's real, Sasuke-san" Kana said as she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't expect them to believe her, no one ever does. They all believed that demons didn't exist, that they were a fragment of the human imagination. She noticed that the Naruto boy was very uncomfortable and was trying his best to hold it all in. Did the others not know that he was holding one of them inside of him? Interesting

"Demons aren't real" Sasuke said "They don't exist and anyone who believes that they do deserve to be locked up in an Asylum or something" He grumbled out as he glared at her. Kana glared back as she tried to hold back her anger.

Kana snorted with amusement as she glanced at Naruto, who looked very sad at the moment as he gazed at his teammate.

"Are you alright, Naruto-san?" Kana asked as she smiled at him. Naruto smiled back at her as he nodded.

Sakura gasped as she looked at the clock, it was time to go "Hey, guys it's time for us to leave" She said as she got up and waved goodbye to Kana.

"We'll come back tomorrow" She said with a last wave. Kana nodded her head and glanced at Sasuke and Naruto as the two boys started to bicker and didn't even say goodbye to her.

….

"Report" Tsunade said as she stared at team 7. They just got back from the hospital and she wanted to know if they got any information from Kana.

Sakura stood stiff still as she bowed to Tsunade glared at Naruto and Sasuke to do the same before she started her report.

"Kana-san told me she comes from a land called 'Japan'" She started "She also said that she was attacked by a demon who wanted to take her liver to its master, who is a demon fox called Hagoromo Gitsune. According to her, when Hagormo Gitsune eats a liver she gets stronger, so she can give birth to her child sooner. Also gave us information on how demons can also be born out of human fear" and with that Sakura bowed once again as she waited for Tsunade's orders.

The blonde hogake raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her seat. Strange, the girl really didn't give out much information and it frustrated her, should they see her as a possible enemy? Maybe she should let Kana venture the village and see what she will do. She bit her thumb and glared down at her desk.

"Did she say anything else about demons?" Tsunade asked as she glanced at the very silent Naruto. It was very strange for Tsunade to see a very quiet Naruto, it simply wasn't him.

"Yes, she said demons are a part of her culture and it is in their nature to harm humans" Sasuke answered as he thought about the strange girl.

Tsunade nodded her head at that information and rubbed her chin "Al right, I want team seven to walk with her around the village. Show her around and let her get comfortable. I want you guys to observe her and see if she shows any strange behavior. She might be a spy" Tsunade ordered as she dismissed them. Once she was sure they were gone, she pulled out a big bottle of Sake and downed the drink with one gulp.

"Sometimes I really hate my job" She grumbled out in annoyance as she pulled out another bottle.

…..

Yea this is a super short chapter and I know I said I WONT update unless I get reviews, I have 3 chapters and one review, but tons of favs and follows.

I am going on vacation soon and I wanted to update this before I go, but I honestly mean it if that no one reviews then I will completely stop this story.

Thank you and please leave a review.


End file.
